


Holding On and Letting Go

by Captain_MJB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_MJB/pseuds/Captain_MJB
Summary: Isabella Weasley always thought she had it hard being the second eldest out of eight children, but she had no idea how hard her life would become. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on Sirius Black, it was 1981; she was ten years old. SIRIUS/OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter

Isabella remembered the first time she laid eyes on Sirius Black, it was 1981; she was ten years old.

It was impossible for her to have not known about the death of the Potters, it had hit her parents hard even though they hadn't personally known them. Harry Potter was the same ages as her youngest brother Ron, being the second eldest sibling out of eight children was hard on it's own but finding out that a boy as younger as Ron had defeated Voldemort was unpalatable.

She had found out by accident, well not really on accident since her and Bill had been sat at the top of the stairs, listening to their parent's conversation while their siblings were all asleep.

"The Potters….

"Harry…. survived…"

"…Sirius…murdered…muggles"

"Oh!"

"…. betrayed….Azkaban.."

That was the first time she heard his name, in a muffled conversation she shouldn't have been listening to. The instance where she actually saw him, well not really in person, came only a few days later.

Her dad had left the mornings copy of the Daily Prophet on the kitchen table. Isabella wasn't normally one for reading the newspaper, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the man she caught a glimpse of when walking past.

Glancing around, she stepped up to the table, her eyes taking in the photo of a young man. He was obviously still years older than her, but he was still young, he had black wavy hair that fell past his chin and expression that didn't give anything away but the sadness and despair in his eyes couldn't be mistaken.

SIRIUS BLACK SENTENCED TO LIFE IN AZKABAN.

Isabelle vaguely remembered the name Sirius Black being mentioned in her and Bill's eavesdropped conversation and she still didn't know who he was or what he had done.

"Isabella?" Her mothers voice interrupted her when she had lent over to read the article published on Sirius Black. Hanging her head, she turned to look at her mother guiltily.

"What are you doing? Give me that!" Molly lectured with a tut, sweeping the newspaper off the table and folding her hands over her chest with a huff.

"Who's Sirius Black?" She had wondered out loud, unable to keep her curiosity hidden.

Molly sighed, reaching forward to run a hand down her daughter's face, "A very bad man," She spoke before walking away.

That was the first time she ever laid eyes on Sirius Black but she couldn't say that it was the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that in this Fic Bill was born in 1970 and Isabella in 1971 then Charlie in 1972!

1993

"Bloody hell!" Isabella cursed as she huffed out a breath.

"We can't get them all, lass." Jameson slapped her on the back, he too struggling for breath as he bent over with his hands on his knees.

Izzy grumbled, "Well while I'm here running around the back alleys of London, my family are in bloody Egypt soaking in the sun,"

"You're defiantly soaking in something… but I can't say it's the sun!" Jameson teased, flicking at her wet hair that had escaped its usual bun whilst she had been running.

"Elijah," She rolled her eyes punching at his shoulder. He was a Ravenclaw who had been Head Boy during her first year at Hogwarts and who was now a close friend as well as colleague.

They had been doing a routine check on a Muggle Pub in London called Merlin's Magic; why actual wizards would frequent there with a name like that she didn't know. Through the back channels it was known to be popular for smugglers and they happened to come across one Jason Kirk who they had been searching for, for a good few months.

"How is Caroline doing? And Leah?" She wondered after his wife and daughter as they walked back to the apparation point.

"Great! They are just great!" He spoke fondly, going into a tale of how his three-year-old daughter had tried to eat his TV remote. Now, Isabella vaguely remembered her father mentioning something called a television in his usual rants about muggle artefacts, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Nodding along with a laugh, like she had a clue what he was talking about. Working out a crick in her neck Izzy held back a sigh, she wasn't looking forward to the paperwork she and Jameson would have to fill out once they got back to the Auror office. And the likely inquest from Scrimgeour, who was head of the Auror office.

Sharing a look with Elijah, they both dissaperated on the spot to the Ministry.

The lift doors opened at Level 2 of the Ministry to what could only be described as chaos.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Isabella wondered as she watched the many Aurors running around the floor like someone had let a bunch of Cornish Pixies loose.

"Can't say I have a clue," Jameson spoke, "Been with you all evening, haven't I?"

Isabella frowned, something was obviously going on.

Finally making her way to her cubicle, dodging many people on her way, Izzy sat down with a huff. Her eyes scanning the photos around her desk. All different variations of her family and her friends.

Missing her family was something she had become used to since graduating Hogwarts and becoming an Auror, it meant that she didn't have much free time and since now all her sibling were either at Hogwarts or off in another country it was hard for them all to get together.

They were all in Egypt together right now, she'd wanted to go but having been a qualified Junior Auror for just over a year now it wasn't the best time to be taking time off work after she had work so hard to get where she was. It would have been good to see both Bill and Charlie.

Gaze landing on the photos once again it came to rest on the smiling face of her youngest sibling and little sister Ginny. Isabella sighed leaning back into her rickety chair, she was concerned about Ginny since the events of the past year.

She had dropped her tea in shock when her parents had flooed to her flat to tell her that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets after being possessed by Voldemort. Knowing all about the Chamber, the Auror office being notified of the goings on of Hogwarts with students being petrified, Isabella had been shocked about what had happened to her little sister.

Her and Ginny were close, being the only two girls with six brothers was difficult even if only one of them were older than her, were close. Isabella had been consistently beating herself up for not realising something was wrong in Ginny's letters. She was fine now but was she really?

"Shacklebolt!" Isabella exclaimed when she noticed the dark-skinned man speeding past her cubicle with papers stacked up to his chin. Kingsley stopped when he heard her voice, turning toward her with a raised eyebrow and an impatient expression on his troubled face.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

If it was possible Kingsley's eyebrows would have receded into his hairline. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what? Me and Jameson have just got back from an evening at Merlin's Magic. Managed to almost get Jason Kirk as well! " She rolled her eyes at the pubs name.

"Never mind Jason Kirk! Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban!"

"Escaped?...Black? …WAIT WHAT!" She exclaimed standing up, her chair violently crashing against her desk, forgotten tea from that morning spilling over the paperwork spread along the desk but she took no notice. She was in shock.

Kingsley nodded, his chin hitting the papers against his broad chest. "Yes. We just found out. Looks like he did it early hours of the morning."

"But…" She trailed off, unable to believe what she was hearing. "How? I mean how did he get past the Dementors?

"We don't know," Kinglsey pursed his lips before leaving with his pile of papers.

"We don't know?" Isabella exclaimed to herself, "How can we not know!"

Elijah approached the women, an amused grin on his face as he lent against the cubicle separation, flicking his platinum blonde hair away from his face. "You know, love, talking to yourself is a sign of madness,"

Spinning around, nostrils flared at the sound of her partners voice she punched him in the shoulder for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

"Shut up! Have you heard?" She questioned, watching as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Heard what?" He wondered.

"Sirius Black escaped from AZKABAN!" She burst out, eyes widening.

"WHAT!"

Isabella wasn't sure how to feel about the news, ever since that day in 1981 when she had seen the Daily Prophet with Sirius Black's face plastered all over it she had learnt all about what he had done, she had even read the case files when she officially became an Auror, bout how he betrayed his friends and didn't get a trial. But for some reason something didn't add up to her but she just wasn't sure what.

"DWALISH! JAMESON! WEASLEY! Come with me!" Scrimgeour shouted, breaking Isabella out of her thoughts and into action.

"Where are we going, Sir?" Elijah asked as they jogged to catch up with him at the lifts.

"Azkaban!"

Oh Shit.


End file.
